Valentine's Day With Sev and Remy:Trip To the Zoo
by Raula
Summary: A little Severus and Remus story. Remus wants to celebrate, Severus is less inclined...Rated T...Do not own Harry Potter and/or characters...I also do not own the obvious...


_My first attempt at Sev and Remy, tell me if you like or don't It isn't Valentine's Day but I had this idea and I was in a Lovey-gooey mood, so stick that in your juice box and suck it.;) With Love - R_

"Come on."

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Please?" Remus stuck out his bottom lip and widened his eyes.

Severus Snape looked up from his book. Looked at his pleading boyfriend. "No."

"Why not?" Remus demanded in a whine.

" I don't want to spend a whole day looking at useless animals eat, mate, and crap, while we have to stand in the blaring heat, when you can easily turn on that damned brain melting muggle entertainment" Snape stated, pointed towards the TV., " to Animal Planet."

"Awww, come on Sevvy that's no fun and it's not that bad outside, it's because of all that black cotton covering your gorgeous body, silly." Remus pinched the fabric of Severus's attire, then playfully swatted his nose.

"Remus are you drunk?"

"And it'll only be for a few hours, and it's Valentine's Day and you know how much I love going to the zoo!" Remus continued, ignoring Snape's inquiry winding his arms around Snape from behind, distracting him from his task of reorganizing his (and now Lupin's) bookshelf. "please…for me."

Snape sighed "Okay-but" Snape quickly interrupted Remus from his yowls of success. "I don't want you trying to talk me into feeding, touching, smelling, or even going closer than required to any beast we may cross."

"'Kay"

"Remus I'm not kidding…"

"Sure."

Severus shook out of Remus's grasp, turning to look at his boyfriend's (shudder, Severus hated that word on himself, on Remus it worked. Not that 'Lover,' or 'beau,' or "wooer' really fitted Severus's description…) face.

Now that was a face to see.

Remus's eyes sparkled and the corner of his lips twitched upwards, giving Severus a mischievous child-like look.

He knew that look well.

"I swear Lupin if you're planning something…" He glowered, leaving the threat hanging.

"Oh, Severus," Remus whispered retightening his grip on Severus "I like when you play bad boy."

A few hours later after Remus showed Severus just how much he liked it, they were packed and bundled in Remus's (Severus refused to call it his own) Mercedes-Bentz. An argument Remus had won over Severus.

"Why would you want a car?" Severus had asked. "Flooing or appararting is much faster and much more efficient."

"But Severus," He started "It has 604 horsepower and epitomizes automotive luxury! Think massage seats and an auto-pilot function for low speeds! And look at her she's beautiful…" Remus exclaimed in awe, stroking the black beauty

"Plus…" Remus butted in before Severus could, "Tinted windows." Remus knocked on the shaded glass. Taking Severus's hand he leaned over and whispered, "Y'know Sev, we could do much more than just transportation in there…"

And that is the story of how Severus Snape and Remus Lupin purchased the already used death trap they were currently sitting in.

The engine noisily spluttered to life as Remus inserted his rusty key into the slot. The car shook for a few minutes, as Severus gripped the arm of the seat, scrunching up his face up in aggravation.

"Remus this car is a wreck waiting to happen!"

"Oh…it's…not…that…baaaaaad," Remus chattered, trying to avoid biting his tongue. If you think biting your tongue is painful, try being a werewolf. Remus was still sore from last week, when Severus had sarcastically suggested that maybe if Remus bit himself that would reverse the effects of his little 'furry problem.'

Remus wasn't very good at catching sarcasm.

'_Maybe that's why Severus and I are such a good couple_.' Remus pondered looking over at Severus who had his eyes tightly shut, as Remus made a U turn. Severus's hands gripping the arms of the seat so firmly his knuckles were turning white (well…more than usual).

"Remus-STOP!" Severus yelled, clutching his gut.

"What! What's wrong?"

"Just stop, I think I'm going to be sick…"

"We've been in the car for less than ten minutes are you sure…"

"REMUS!"

"Okay, okay I'm slowing down…"

As soon as the car rolled calmly to a halt (said Remus), or 'bounced, spun out of control, screeched, then the beast rigidly jerked to a stop' (quote Severus), Severus threw opened the door, nearly flinging it off it's hinges, then heaved mightily behind a tree.

Remus stood on the other side of the tree trying to coax Severus into letting Remus help him. After two minutes of that Severus demanded Remus go back to the car and leave him alone to die in peace or he would be upchucking on Remus next. Remus had a witty comeback for that but decided in these circumstances to keep it to himself.

Remus went back to the car, but came back less than exactly 18 seconds (Severus counted) with a small basket in hand and stood in his place behind the old (probabbly now dead from all the acidity in the vomit) oak tree.

"Hey Sev…you dead yet?" Remus asked softly.

A groan, "Yes."

Remus smiled, he got out of the basket a green and silver blanket (Severus sneered at Remus's red an gold one) and spread that out on the ground. "Come here Sev and drink something."

Severus crawled from behind the tree and laid his head down on Remus's lap, Remus chuckled softly at how out of character Severus was and got out some water for him, which he drank gratefully.

"Feel better?"

"A little…" he mumbled.

"Good, now come here." Remus smiled laying himself down, bringing Severus with him. Severus's head lay on his chest, Remus's steady heart beat making Severus less dizzy. Remus combed his fingers lightly through Severus's silky hair, and planted a kiss on the top of his head, which he could only do when Severus was laying down next to him, too happy to be annoyed or embarrassed.

"Remus…" Severus began,

"mmm…yes?" Remus sighed, nuzzling closer.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Please Review;)


End file.
